


6/10

by Scratchet



Category: 6/10 - Dodie Clark, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchet/pseuds/Scratchet
Summary: I wrote this while listening to songs by Dodie Clark. The songs being,"Would You Be So Kind?""6/10" (duh)"Dear Happy""Adored By Him"Give it a read and tell me what you think.





	1. Kimberly

With the cool night air on her back Kimberly lifted her pale yellow dress over her head. Unlike earlier on, the action was deliberately slow feeling the soft fabric in her hands and how it springed when she pulled on it. Her eyes drifted up softly just as she was about to drop the dress onto her figure, hoping he would come back in at any moment to stop her. Wanting to see his brown eyes blaze at her naked figure once, just once.

 _I could get back into his bed_ , she thought as the dress settled around her thighs looking back down at his bed and then the door. Daniel said he was just going to go to bathroom for a moment. It wouldn’t be such a big deal if she had fallen asleep, they had just...

Kim swallowed tightly glancing once more at where his shirt had fallen. Her arms wrapping around herself, the cold air itching her bare arms. I’ve been crushing over him for so long, I got my wish, so why do I feel like I’m covered in dirt?

Did he also feel that? Was that the reason he rushed to the shower after?

No, he had a shower before he went to bed all the time. She remembered, he had smiled his tired smile from his seat at the living room table. It’s where he stretches before bed so he’s relaxed for sleep.

He had to be relaxed after _that_ though right?

She thought about it, how his hands had grabbed rather then touched. He’d been forcable almost, the hands roaming across her like he had lost something. Wasn’t a red hot feeling supposed to happen then, when the clothes were  off? Wasn’t it supposed to feel perfect?

He had just did it. There was no “stuff” before hand, just straight to it. She glanced at her arms expecting to see marks, but her skin was the same pale and unmarked.

She looked over to his mirror, her startled reflection staring back.

Six hours ago she liked how the dress engolfed her sliming down figure, how her skin seemed to glow with the color. Now, she saw bumps she thought she had sweated away. Daniel’s hands still tugging on her sides, grabbing the extra skin around her waist as he pressed aggressive inside her.

Six hours ago she felt beautiful rather then pretty or cute, her smile bold on her face. Like Lauren, her beautiful roommate with her long butterscotch hair and smile so bright. Kimberly didn’t feel so plain. Now her face looked caked on with make up rather then soft and elegant, her skin red and disgustinlgly flushed.

Her eyes which not too long ago were an hypontoising blue now unwanted on her face.

_“Keep your eyes closed.”_

Why wasn’t I allowed to look at him?

He kissed me first in the dark, the music blaring around us. The kiss was hard and impatient, something Kimberly thought was passion. She felt it, it nearly overpowered her excitment.

Why did that passion stop once her dress was off and the door had shut?

Why did his hands become so hard, like he was in a rush? To get it over and done with.

Why was he out the door straight afterwards?

Kimberly grabbed her bag looking back at the closed door. Breathing  tightly she felt her heart racing as it ached, feeling like it was being torn in her chest.

_“Keep your eyes closed.”_

I got to be up early tomorrow.


	2. Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His side of the story. Mature content in this chapter so be advised.

_“This is my boyfriend Jack.”_

It was then when he saw it, the full blown 100 watt of a smile. Now he knew what he had been given had been at least 50 watt, it was dull compared to what she was giving Jack.

Jack, name felt wrong in his mouth, like an insulting joke that just wouldn’t go away.

His heart feel like a heavy stone in his chest for the rest of the night, he didn’t even feel like dancing anymore. He just stood in the corner of the bar, his eyes glaring at Lauren and _Jack_. He felt tired and angry, the music was too loud and the water on his tongue sour.

Drowning out his sorrow would have been too easy, no he wanted to feel this rock in his chest, this sadness.

He wanted to remember that he should never like someone else unless they like you back.

That’s when Kim had came over. Oh why did she have to come over? It could have been some stranger, some other girl who he didn’t know left dishes in the sink or would always awkwardly dance while she cooked. It could have been anybody else though, it was her doe blue eyes ridden with sadness for him joining him in the dark corner. 

_“Are you okay?”_

He glanced over at Lauren, her eyes were still on him, the insult to his name. The reason his heart was heavy, that doey sad excuse she was smiling at. His voice her favourite song.

His eyes feel back on Kim and pulled her close, the kiss hard on their lips closing the view.

It was stupid but he wanted to feel something besides the angrier. Though after awhile Daniel found out that feeling would just get more intense as the night went on.

Every time he came out of the kisses with Kim, Lauren would not be looking. She was with Jack, always with Jack. Dancing, drinking, laughing, everything with Jackass.

He would kiss Kim deeper and more passionately, her little noises making him feel more numb. Touching her feeling her hot soft skin giving him an hot rush. He focus on her hips and thighs feeling the muscle that were devoloping there.

His hands in her hair feeling how it was flat against her features. How he craved for the life of the hair, to feel it spring in his hands. He kept exploring this body hoping to find what he wanted but all he felt was the rush of the kiss.

His heart sinked lower in his chest.

_“Let’s get out of here.”_

_“Okay.” The wrong voice had replied._

I should have stopped then, he thought switching arms behind his back. The water heavy and sticky on his back.

Kim was right outside her room, she could have gone to sleep in her own bed. He could have spoken about it with her the next day, telling her it was an drunken accident.

Yet he heard those words,

_“This is my boyfriend Jack.”_

_“I met him like six months ago.”_

Heart aching he brought the wrong girl in close again, his bedroom door closing with her inside. He took off her dress, her body was beautiful but it was too full. Looking at her he knew what he had done. She was there all nervous and flushed waiting for more. Lauren would be like this with Jack, happy and –

Kim was now underneath him looking up with those blue eyes, the wrong coloured eyes.

“Keep your eyes closed.” He had said first softly and had pushed himself inside her.

He felt her wince, her blue eyes flashing back up to him.

Kim, the girl who giggled at everythng, still slept with her teddy bear next to her head was underneath him.

“Keep your eyes closed.” He pushed again, the action wrong about how good it felt

Daniel turned off the thick slime with quick hands leaning on the bathroom wall.

Just get it over with, he had thought. Fuck why am I such an asshole? But how much more of an asshole would I’d been if I told her to get out? What would she had thought of me then?

He winced hearing Kim’s grunts and pants as he drove into her way too fast. He had only thought about finishing –

fuck I didn’t even deserve that! He thought hating himself about how good he felt and how confused he looked when he left her.

_“I’ll be back soon.”_

It’d been twenty minutes. Soon was an understatement.

He sighed heavy, he didn’t want to walk back into his room to see her there. Fuck, he could never go down stairs again to see her eating there anymore. To know he had taken her out of spite. 

If I wasn't me, I would kick my own ass. She deserved better than me, not someone obsessing over another girl.  

At that moment he heard her bedroom close loudly, his stomach thicker in his throat. 

He sighed getting out of the shower throwing on his clothes again not bothering to towel himself off. I have to talk to her about this, I can't live with myself, I have to resolve this the best way I can. 

Fuck how am I going to do this? He thought walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom door. 

He swallowed tightly, his hand knocking on the door harshly. 

Her blue eyes, the wrong eyes confused ip at his brown,

"Kimberly.." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open Endings, don't you just hate them?
> 
> I know this is ridiciously short and a lot of things go unanswered but I am working towards a fuller story. 
> 
> Right now though you get this mess! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think and if there's anything i can approve on! 
> 
> Thanks!!


End file.
